<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lesbian Jerks off Classmate then Fucking Kills Him by NijimuraNsfw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956861">Lesbian Jerks off Classmate then Fucking Kills Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NijimuraNsfw/pseuds/NijimuraNsfw'>NijimuraNsfw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood As Lube, Blood and Injury, Brain Damage, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Character, Minor Character Death, Murder, Painful Sex, Painplay, Sadism, They’re like 16, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NijimuraNsfw/pseuds/NijimuraNsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You read the title. You know what you’re here for. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lesbian Jerks off Classmate then Fucking Kills Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She gripped the raven haired male’s head, and slammed it down on the desk, reveling in the sickening crack of his nose breaking against the wood. She pressed her body against his back, the softness of the fat on her contrasting the searing pain in his face. Her hand was wrapped around his prick, which was mostly soft, but she wasn’t quite here to pleasure him. More to humiliate. She stroked it dryly, her grip tight and near painful as she lifted his head up and slammed it down on the desk again. Blood filled his mouth, and dribbled out from his lips, parted in shock. He could barely speak or stay up on his own. Surely his brain was damaged. She lifted her hand to his lips, wiping the blood down his face, and bringing her hand back to his shaft. She coated it in blood slowly, now something slick and warm coating his shaft. He took in a gurgled gasp as she stroked him to full hardness. Neither of them were enjoying the sexual act. One, however, was taking much pleasure in the pathetic whimpers and wheezing from the latter. Pulling him back by his hair so he arched against her chest, she pressed her bosom into him as she moved her hand. The hand in his hair moved to his nose, pinching it and forcing him to breathe through his mouth as he inhaled his own blood. Faster and faster, before the blood dried fully, flaking away as she sunk her teeth into his neck, earning a dull cry. *Stop it.* Was that what he said? Not that it mattered. Her hand went faster as the mixture of blood and saliva from his mouth reached his taint, aiding the process and causing his back to arch as he screamed- Or, tried to- and came into her hand. She snapped his neck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>